


Bittersweet Victory

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is left preoccupied after watching Max crash during the race. All he wants to do is visit his injured boyfriend but the team make him finish the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Victory

Reg flags. Daniel knew it had to be something serious, it always was if the race was suspended. Usually it meant someone had crashed and were badly injured or large quantities of debris from their car littered the track. He hoped it was the latter. 

As Daniel turned the last corner, heading straight for the pits, his heart sank. It was him. It was Max. Daniel could see a very mangled and distorted car so similar to his own, curled against the barrier. Despite the crowd of marshals gathered around the car, the dark blue and red were so visibly clear that Daniel found a wave of coolness wash over his body and his heart quicken. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be him.

Daniel licked his lips, finding all moisture had suddenly left his mouth, “Is- Is he alright?” He asked hesitantly over the team radio, unsure of what the answer would actually be. He couldn’t see much but it looked serious.

There was a moment of silence, Daniel unsure whether the team had received his message, before the familiar crackle sounded and a voice began to speak, “We don’t know Daniel. We lost radio connection with Max when he collided with the barrier. We need you to keep driving, we need you in the pits now.”

Unable to draw his eyes away from the wreckage, Daniel had subconsciously slowed and was suddenly aware of every car passing by him. He nodded, not caring that his team wouldn’t be able to see and began to pick up the pace, continuing his drive to the pits, mind preoccupied by the young Dutch man as he began imagining the worst scenarios.

\--------------

It was only when Max had been taken to hospital and his car removed from the track had the race been allowed to continue. Despite his many protests, Daniel had been forced to continue driving, the team wanting at least one vehicle to pass the finish line. He had however been kept updated with Max’s condition, alerting him to the fact that Max was conscious with potentially a few fractured ribs and bruising. It was with that knowledge that Daniel was able to focus on the race, giving him the drive necessary to overtake the two Mercedes cars and be the first one to see the checkered flag. It had been only Max separating the two silver arrows and with him out of the race, it had been down to Daniel. He wanted to win and he had done. He had done it for Max. 

With a forced smile on his face, Daniel had hurried out of his car. Today, he didn’t care for the celebrations involved with the win, didn’t want to be standing on the podium without his Max beside him. All he wanted was to do was see how his boyfriend was with his own eyes, see the extent of his injuries. But it wasn’t possible, not quite yet.

Daniel had stood atop the podium, the two Mercedes drivers either side of him. He had no choice but to smile as he lifted the trophy above his head, thousands of cameras snapping photographs that would forever memorialise the moment. He had no choice but to laugh as champagne was sprayed over his body, leaving him feeling sticky, millions of people watching not just in person but from afar on television. He had no choice but to answer questions from interviewers, his reputation on stake if he refused. He wanted to bite his lip with worry but he couldn’t. As soon as the celebrations were over, the questions answered, Daniel rushed away from the public eye and into his motorhome. Here, he slipped beneath the warm water of his shower and changed into a fresh set of clothing before heading on his way to the hospital where he knew Max would be waiting.

\-------

Cautiously, Daniel pushed the hospital room door open and peered inside. There was Max. His skin looked pale against the pure white of the bed sheets and Daniel could see the purplish bruises that had begun to form around Max’s left knee and on his arm. His brow was furrowed, an expression of pain on his face. But it was quickly replaced by a slow smile as Daniel took a step forwards, Max turning instantly to look at him.

“Hey Maxy, how you feeling?” Daniel asked, his voice laced with concern and worry.

Max frowned again, “Don’t call me that.” He mumbled, not caring for the nickname Daniel had provided, “But everything hurts…” He answered honestly for there was a dull ache present in his body despite the painkillers he had been given.

“I’m sure it does, looked like you had a pretty nasty crash out there.” Daniel positioned himself on the red chair beside Max’s hospital bed. He shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position against the rigid plastic. But he was unsuccessful, it was worse than the seat in his F1 car. Leaning forwards, Daniel took Max’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers together, “You certainly gave me a scare…” He said softly, his thumb rubbing circles into the smooth skin on Max’s hand, hoping it was a comforting motion.

“‘M sorry Dan, wanted to find you but they made me come straight here.” The mixture of emotional and physical exhaustion combined with the pain he was experiencing left the Dutch accent more prominent in Max’s voice, “I hope I didn’t ruin your race.”

Daniel smiled shyly, “I wanted to give up straight away and come with you but the team wouldn’t let me, they made me finish the race.”

“And where did you come?”

“I won the race Maxy, I did it for you.”

A smile spread over Max’s face despite the nickname used. He tried to sit upright, wincing as the movement sent a sharp pain across his ribcage. Before he could try again, he felt strong hands against his shoulders, pushing him into the soft mattress. 

“Don’t sit up Max, what do you want?” Daniel asked worriedly, he hated seeing Max in pain. He was helpless, unable to make it better and he hated it.

Max smirked, “I want you, I want my winner.” He shifted in the bed, moving over to one side before lifting the hospital blanket and patting the empty space.

Daniel’s trademark grin spread over his face as he kicked his shoes to the floor before climbing into the bed beside Max. The younger man moved so that his head rested against Daniel’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, now much slower than before. Daniel’s fingers moved through Max’s hair, twisting and twirling the brown strands around his fingers while the other hand secured itself tightly around Max’s

“Love you Dan…” Max mumbled sleepily.

Daniel placed a gentle kiss against Max’s forehead, watching as his eyelashes fluttered shut, “I love you too Maxy, now go to sleep…” 

It was a bittersweet victory. He had wanted to win but not at the expense of his boyfriend. He would do anything to stop Max from suffering, even trade his newly won trophy. It had been difficult racing without knowing how the younger man was but being able to share this tender moment now, was better than any victory. He had won in more ways than one today...


End file.
